1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a display device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a display device with a simply structure and without utilizing rivets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an advanced technology, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are replaced completely and flat-panel displays (FPD) are main products in a display market. In contrast to huge volume of the conventional cathode ray tube displays, the flat-panel displays have advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, and miniaturized volume. At this time, expansion of dimensions of the flat-panel displays popularizes the miniaturized flat-panel displays in the display market, such as in a domestic display, in an outdoor advertisement, and in an exhibition. A wall-mounted structure is applied for supporting the display on a wall. While setting the wall-mounted structure, the wall-mounted structure and the display need to be combined closely so that the display can be positioned on the wall stably. However, the conventional wall-mounted structure for LCD TV or LCD utilizes rivets by a steel plate or an iron plate as main fixing structure, and it has disadvantages of high cost, complicated manufacturing process, and difficult assembly so as to affect production efficiency.